Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes
by ShadyMidna
Summary: DeiTobi/TobiDei. Hint of HidaDei at the beginning: Tobi's being... well Tobi. Obnoxious. Loud. But he's always talking about this gift for 'a special someone'.
1. A Gift For 'A Special Someone'

_From Shady: Yay another DeiTobi :D hehe, I really love writing these things^^  
Please don't hate me okay... I'm sorry I really rushed through it so it might not be up to basic DeiTobi standards. I'm really, **REALLY** sorry T.T I promise the furture chapters will be MUCH better. Pinky promise :]]_

* * *

"Tobi..." The boy heard a voice in the distance.

"Tobi wake up..." There is was again.

"Tobi wake up before I blow you to kingdom come, hmm!!" The voice shouted sounding a lot closer than before. "That's it!"

Rough hands pushed him off his bed making him face plant into the floor. "Ouchy." Tobi said rubbing his masked face. It didn't help much.

"You dumb shit I told you wake up, hmm" His senpai stood over his not looking particularly amused. "Unless you want me to blow you up again you might want to get your ass up."

Tobi let out a childish giggle. "That sounds funny Senpai."

Deidara's face blushed. "Don't be such a kid Tobi. Now go on with your mission... unless you want me to tell Leader that you're being a bad boy."

"No! No! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy!!!"

"Then get your dumb ass out of here, hmm!" Deidara yelled pointing towards the door. Tobi quickly stood up and ran out of the bedroom the two shared.

Once he was sure Tobi was out of earshot he let out a sigh and collapsed onto his bed. Why was he cursed with such an idiotic partner? He missed the old days when Sasori was the stuffy one and he could screw around and have fun. Now he always has a headache and has to look after the five year old that he shares his room with.

Deidara sighed. "I hate my life." He turned onto his side. "At least I can get some piece and quiet until Tobi gets back from his mission... hmm." His eyes became heavy and tired. For weeks he hadn't been able to get much sleep. The reason? Try listening to Tobi going on and on about how he was making a special present for a special someone. It also kind of bugged him that there was a thief out there stealing his clay when he wasn't there! He knew it wasn't Tobi... what would he do with it? ... Never mind... it's best not to ask. "At least now I can... get a... few hours of sleep... hmm..."

--

_"T-Tobi...?" Deidara's bloody hand outstretched to his partner. Why wouldn't he help him? His body was soaked in blood and his face drenched with his own salty tears. "Why...? Did I do something wrong?"_

_Tobi looked away from his Senpai's crippled state. He couldn't bare to look at him anymore. "You're so stupid Senpai." Tobi said in a hushed voice._

_"Tobi." Deidara coughed. Blood dribbled over the edge of his mouth. "I have something I've wanted to return to you for a long time, hmm." His hand shook as he motioned the masked boy towards him. Tobi didn't move. "Pl-please..."_

_He glanced over at his master. The bleeding was getting worse, but his Senpai didn't know. He didn't know he was going to... "Okay Senpai." Deidara smiled a mangled smile. It made Tobi want to cry just from looking at him. Tobi knelt down next to him. "Yes Senpai...?"_

_Deidara slung his arm around Tobi's neck, pulling him closer. "You've been so kind to me..." He lifted his friend's mask a little. Just enough to reveal his normally hidden lips. "I just wanted to tell you... I..." Deidara pulled him closer. "I..." Their lips were about to touch when Deidara's head and arm fell into a lifeless heap._

--

"SENPAI! GUESS WHAT!?"

"Ahh!!" The sudden interruption and the fact that the bed was bouncing up and down caused Deidara to fall off the bed and onto the ground. "Shit, that hurt! What the hell Tobi!"

"Hehe, sorry senpai." Tobi stopped bouncing on the bed and crawled onto the floor next to Deidara. "Did Tobi wake you up?"

Deidara gave an annoyed glare. "No duh, dumb-ass!" He said and hit Tobi upside the head.

"Owie! That hurt senpai..." Tobi pouted as he rubbed his aching head.

"Well you should know better then to wake me up, hmm." Deidara stood up and grabbed his cloak off the end of his bed.

Tobi stopped rubbing his head and instead examined Deidara's arms. He paid the most attention to where they had been stitched back together. "Those must have really hurt Senpai..."

"Huh?" Deidara stopped and looked at the scars. "Yes..."

"But you're the best Senpai!"

"So, that doesn't mean I'm invincible..." He finished putting on his cloak and walked out the door.

Tobi looked down. "Just because you aren't it doesn't mean you have to act like you are... You idiot." He laughed quietly as held the small clay sculpture in his hand. "If you want me to, I can be your shield." He smiled.

--

_'Why did that dumb ass have to bring that up?'_ Deidara stomped down the hallway. _'And what the hell was with that dream!? I'm not gay... and I don't even like him!'_

He was too sensitive for his own good and ever since Sasori died he's been a bit... testy.

Deidara didn't like being serious. He **wanted **to have fun and mess around. He wanted to be the one that people always scolded. He wanted to let his rebellious side run wild and blow the shit out of the HQ. But it was something that he wasn't allowed to do. When he's with Tobi he has to be all up tight and boring and to be the one to scold Tobi when he was being annoying or distracting. Deidara had to be the master of both himself **and** Tobi.

"I hate my life." He sighed.

"Why so upset Deidara-chan." It had been Hidan who spoke. He smirked.

Deidara glared. "Fuck off Hidan. I'm not in a good mood."

"Hey, hey. There's no need to be so cold, Deidara-chan." Hidan joked. Deidara didn't respond. "Oh... the silent treatment, eh? I love it when you play hard to get."

"Can't you hear? I said-" But he was cut off by Hidan pinning him to the wall. "What the hell Hidan!?"

Hidan held both of Deidara's hands above his head with one of his own and used the other to caress strands of Deidara's hair. "I'm surprised Tobi hasn't made his move yet." He said lifting the hair to his face. "When we were on that mission all he would talk about was 'Senpai this and Deidara-sama that'... It was a bit annoying actually." Deidara pulled his head to the side and his hair fell from Hidan's hand. "I think I understand why."

"Do you have a death wish, hmm!?" He struggled against Hidan's grip, pulling one of his hands free he pushed him away, freeing his other had as well. "I hate all of you!" Deidara shouted as he stomped out of the headquarters, slamming the door behind him.

"Mother fucking ass holes..." He mumbled to himself. His foot steps made a soft crunch as they stepped on the leaves of the forest floor. He hoped that getting some air would help.

Deidara loved the fall. Most people thought it was the ugliest season because of all the dull colors. Yellow, orange, red, and brown. But he loved it. The smell of the damp forest air, the sight of the sky threw the leafless trees. All of it was a work of art.

He already felt better. "SENPAI!!!" Okay. Bad feelings back.

He turned to glare at the masked boy running towards him. "Out of all the people in the Akatsuki you're the last one I wanted to see Tobi."

"Sa... Senpai..." Tobi bent forward breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. "I-I have something fo-for you." The cold air he inhailed felt like it was burned his throat.

Deidara sighed. "What is it Tobi?" He asked. "Wa-wait! Did you just say 'I' instead of 'Tobi'?"

Tobi began to laugh, still breathing hard. "Heh, yeah." He tried to stand up straight, he failed miserably. Tobi stumbled forward and brought Deidara down with him. Deidara blinked in disbelief as a blush began to creep across his face. "S-sorry Senpai." He jumped back. "Please don't hit Tobi!" Tobi held his arms up defensively.

Deidara stood up and cleaned the dirt off his cloak. "I'm not going to hit you..." He replied quietly. "Just don't let it happen again, hmm." Tobi lowered his arms slowly as if he wasn't totally convinced his senpai wasn't upset. "So what do you want Tobi...?"

"Mmm...?" Tobi asked quietly. Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Oh-oh! Umm, Tobi wanted to give Senpai something!" He shouted as he began rummaging through his pockets. "Here Deidara-senpai. Tobi made this for you." He pulling out a small clay sculpture of them hugging.

"To-Tobi... This is..."

"I know you tell Tobi to never touch your clay, but it was for a special occasion." He said, hands behind his back and digging his foot into the dirt.

"So... I'm the special someone you were talking about...?" Deidara asked admiring the little clay figure in his hand.

"Yes..." Tobi replied in the quietest voice he's ever talked in. Deidara couldn't help but stare at it. It was so beautifully sculpted and the details were flawless. It must have taken him forever to... "Deidara-senpai." Those words snapped Deidara out of his trance. "We should probably get back before the others wonder where we are."

"Y-yeah." Deidara said finally looking up from the beautiful gift. Tobi lifted his mask over his lips and turned it to the side of his head. "Tobi-" Tobi quickly cut him off by kissing his lips.

"Please love me senpai..." Tobi whispered into the kiss.

Deidara's eyes widened. "Stop!" He pushed away from him. "I hate this! I hate this! Why does everybody think that they can take advantage for me?" His eyes filled with tears as he held the sculpture tight. "I'm sick of this!" Deidara yelled before he turned and ran back in the direction of the Akatsuki headquarters.

"Senpai! I didn't mean..." He flung his head to side, looking away from his friend. Tobi waited until Deidara was out of site to start walking back. And before he re-entered the building he readjusted his mask to once again conceal his frowning, tear drenched lips. When Tobi reached the door to their room it didn't take him long to figure out Deidara had locked the door. "Senpai, please open up..."

"Go away!" He heard his senpai shout from behind the locked door. "I never want to see you again!" Tobi could hear Deidara's voice crack. He was crying.

Tobi punched the way. "Oh... what did you do this time Tobi? Heh, he sounds pretty pissed." Hidan laughed and smirked.

"Fuck off Hidan!!" Tobi couldn't help but scream, cursing him. The first time anyone had ever heard Tobi say 'a bad word'.

"Damn..." Hidan's eyes were actually _wide_ with _fear_. _Fear_. "I'll... just leave you and you're little girlfriend alone." He finished, getting on last joke in there. Hidan had never seen Tobi mad so he wasn't really sure what he'd do.

Tobi didn't even wait 'till Hidan was out of sight before he flung his head into the wall. He lifted his mask to the side, allowing the tears to stream freely down his face. "De-Deidara-senpai... I love you... so much." He pounded his fist into his head. "Why can't you see that?"

Deidara sat inside the bedroom. His eyes bleeding tears and the small sculpture Tobi had given to him. The moment Tobi's lips touched his he felt something he never had before... he felt like he... wanted him!?

It really scared him to think about it.

_'I hate him! I hate him! I hate all of those cock-sucking bast-' _He stopped when he thought of Tobi.

He didn't like to think of the idea of being with another man... It always brought back memories of his Danna. He tried to suppress those memories. They frightened him...

But yet, he could help this feeling that was eating away at him. He loved him. _'No, no, NO!'_ He beat his head until it was numb. _'I won't fall for anyone like him... EVER! I will not given.'_

The tears that had been flowing like rivers down his cheeks began to slow down and become streams. His eyes heavy. He no longer had the strength to keep them open, so he allowed himself to slip away to the only place he was free from his worries.

Outside, Tobi heard the vibrant sounds of his Senpai's sobbing begin to slow and finally fade away all together. _'He must be asleep...'_

His hand slipped down the side of the wall as he stood up. Tobi took one last look at the door to his and Deidara's bedroom. It looked like he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight...


	2. Afraid to Bleed

The boy's long golden hair, tangled and covering his face; his crystalline blue eyes cracked open, still heavy with last night's tears. His stomach churned in unease, his face looked tired and more pain ridden then they had the night he had heard of his Master's death. "To…bi…" He slowly turned his body to face his partner's bed only to find it empty – a fact he already knew, but had somehow forgotten. The teen blinked and a few remaining tears slipped over his ghostly pale cheeks.

Deidara sat up, a chore he usually found as more of a reflex, now it now seemed like a complex task. His body ached, nearly causing him to topple back over and go back to sleep. The blonde – still tired from waking up only seconds before – walked out of the decently sized bedroom with out his cloak, which was a rare mistake for even him to make. He scratched his head, making his bed head only that much worse. When he spotted the couch Deidara didn't even think twice before walking over and cuddling up next to whom ever was sleeping there. "Mmm." He groaned sleepily as he buried his face into the occupant's chest. "Sasori… danna… I had trouble sleeping again…" He muttered unaware that it had been said aloud.

Tobi jumped at just the slightest notion of his Senpai's touch. A warm feeling spread through out his tired body – energizing him. "It's okay; I'm here for you Deidara-senpai." But his eyes saddened to think that his senpai always seemed closer to Sasori then him despite his apparent interest in his style of art. Why couldn't Deidara learn to love _him_? He blamed Sasori… that filth had stolen the most important thing from the one he loved – his heart. His senpai denied it in anyway he could and lied to everyone, lied to himself that he wasn't… that way for simply allowing the red haired nin do whatever he wanted to him.

The boy that always wore the orange mask picked up his golden haired Juliet (or Julio? Since he's a guy…) and set him back down after he had gotten up. Tobi covered Deidara with the blanket he had used that night. He sighed at the sight of his Senpai's beautiful face, it looked so hurt. He wanted to fix that. Parting Deidara's messy hair to reveal his angelic lips the masked ninja removed his mask slightly to expose his lips as well. He knelt down next the couch and joined their lips. Deidara's mouth curled into a smile as he began to kiss back unconsciously. "Sa-Sasori… Danna…" He whispered and cracked his eyes open.

"I'm sorry… Tobi is not your prince, is he Senpai?" Tobi said, and this time an unpleasant cold shiver ran up his spine. Deidara's face had twisted into one of confusion and fear. He quickly sat up, then just as quickly toppled back over in response to his still aching body. "Deidara-senpai, Tobi is very very sorry…!"

"If you were sorry you'd leave me alone!" Deidara hissed, his eyes beginning to tear up.

"B-but senpai…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted and slapped his masked partner.

Tobi's head snapped to the side due to the force behind it, but other wise wasn't moved by it. The boy remained silent for a few seconds before he finally stood up. His mouth still remained uncovered, Deidara's eyes widened when he saw the tears streaming down Tobi's cheeks. "I meant it when I said I loved you Deidara-senpai…" Finishing his sentence he turned to walk away.

'_What kind of asshole am I? I haven't even given the kid a chance yet… but,'_ Deidara clutched his chest. He still felt uncertain about all of this. He caught Tobi by his sleeve. "If you really mean it… Tobi, I'll give you a chance. You just have to…" The blonde artist became choked up for a reason unknown to even himself. Was he really serious? "Promise me you won't cry!" He pleaded and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's leg. He was kneeling on the ground and his head resting on the side of his leg.

"Se-senpai…?" Tobi honestly couldn't believe it. After his senpai had been so cold and then he just seemed to break down and give him a chance. Tobi kneeled down to Deidara's level and hugged him, arms holding him tightly, but at the same time lovingly. He didn't want him to cry either. All he wanted was Deidara to be happy. To smile like he used to… and maybe love something… or someone more than his art, more then that red headed bastard of a puppet that had caused him so much pain. "So…" He sniffed, "Does that mean Tobi can take senpai on a… date?" A faint blush crossed his face.

Deidara wiped away any residual tears. "Sure." Then he removed Tobi's arms and stood up, his usually cool demeanor returning. "But that means you're paying for everything!"

"Yes sir!" Tobi jumped to his feet, childish excitement chorusing through his body. "Thank you senpai!" He hugged him one more time, his voice dropping to a whisper, "You have no idea what this means to me sir." He said, but with a smile forming on his lips.

The blonde blushed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah… you're welcome kid.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long for a new chapter and I'm even more sorry it's so short. I haven't really had much inspiration for this story or just writing in general for that matter. If I do write, they're just little dabbles about nothing Dx**

**I'm so, SO sorry T.T**

**Gomen~ I hope this is okay for you guys...**


End file.
